Ad vitam æternam
by Lyli Malefoy
Summary: La guerre a cessé mais les mangemorts n'en ont pas fini d'exister et ils continuent d'agrandir leur rang. Cette fois-ci sera la dernière fois qu'on entendra parler d'eux mais à quel prix ? Les alliances sont différentes du temps de Voldemort, pourtant, cela suffira-t-il pour vaincre le mal une bonne fois pour toute? HG/DM
1. Prologue

**Bon, voilà mon petit prologue. Oui je pense être détestable aux yeux des lecteurs et ce n'est qu'un début. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos avis sur mon premier écrit dramionien; je suis toute impatiente.  
Je ne pense pas faire trop de fautes mais s'il y en a veillez à me frapper bien fort pour ça.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le premier chapitre mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (je ferais de mon mieux).**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,  
Gros bisous, Lyli **

**Prologue:  
**

Le calepin comprenait quelques pages. Tournées, retournées, elles étaient examinées minutieusement, information par information. Tandis que les secondes se succédaient, il avait appelé une infirmière; puis deux et trois. Un médecin, un autre, un collègue d'une autre unité et même un étranger n'appartenant pas à Ste Mangouste. L'homme ne comprenait pas comment ces chiffres pouvaient atteindre un tel niveau sans pour autant qu'on remarque une séquelle apparente sur la patiente.

C'était tout simplement incompréhensible se murmuraient l'un à l'autre les protagonistes de la petite troupe qui cernait l'homme. Celui-ci fit un geste de la main et tous se turent. A nouveau il refit son geste et les protagonistes vaquèrent à leur ancienne occupation, comme si ces quelques minutes n'avaient pas existé. L'homme remonta les manches de sa blouse pour se pencher encore une fois sur le papier qui trônait au centre du bureau. Les infirmières qui passèrent devant la porte ouverte à ce moment là le vire alors se prendre la tête entre ses mains comme pour cacher son incompétence. Il ne pouvait plus faire attendre plus longtemps la jeune femme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui dans la pièce adjacente.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie brune dont les cheveux broussailleux ne laissait rien présager de bon à celui qui mettrait sa main dedans. Ses yeux noisettes reflétaient une anxiété certaine face au médecin qui ne portait aucune expression à travers son visage. Le calepin entre les mains, il se tenait très loin d'elle, froissant une feuille à cause du stresse qui pesait sur l'atmosphère de la pièce. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent parurent durer une éternité, le temps s'arrêtant toujours en situation critique.

- Mlle Granger, chuchota-t-il puis reprenant un peu contenance, j'ai longuement étudié vos résultats.

Il s'arrêta là, le suspense n'étant pourtant pas déjà à son comble? Quelque chose bloquait au fond de sa gorge. Les mots ne voulaient pas connaître la lumière de la vérité. Il admirait cette jeune femme comme tant d'autres sorciers et il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il savait pertinemment.

- J'en ai fait part à nombre de mes collègues et, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas.

Les Hommes n'étaient pas célèbres pour leur courage, à part quelques exceptions, et c'est souvent grâce à l'aide de certains qu'ils réussissent à surmonter les épreuves les plus difficiles.

- Voyons, dit une voix douce et chaude, ne prenez pas de pincettes avec moi, Monsieur. Je pense qu'après tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu, je pourrais encaisser ce que vous vous apprêté à me dire.

L'homme resta bouche bée devant le sourire doux qu'elle lui faisait miroiter et il avala douloureusement la salive qui était restée en travers de sa gorge en entendant sa voix.

- Et bien; d'après ce que j'ai entre les mains; je vous jure que je ne comprends pas ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour trouver un remède avant... Nous effectuerons des tests ! Il faudra peut-être utiliser des méthodes moldus, je ne sais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Je...

- Dites-moi, le coupa-t-elle, s'il-vous-plait, combien de temps me reste-il?


	2. Casus Belli

**Voilà le chapitre 1, déjà écrit sur mon blog du coup forcément je les poste à la suite donc le chapitre 2 sera très prochainement posté mais en ce qui concerne le chapitre 3, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
**

**Pour ce chapitre, je ne vous fais toujours pas de cadeaux, disons que je pose juste les bases de l'histoire donc il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir de la bonne et pure action.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,  
**

**Lyli M.  
**

**Chapitre 1: Casus Belli**

Le ministère de la magie était paisible car l'heure n'était pas au travail. Pourtant, dans les couloirs de marbre d'un certain étage, malgré qu'il soit si tôt, des bruits de pas résonnaient. Dans ce silence si pesant aux oreilles humaines, chaque pas martelaient le cerveau comme un marteau piqueur tirant d'un paisible sommeil. De petits talons noirs claquaient; elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de porter des talons dépassant les deux centimètres vu l'impossibilité de marcher à son grès avec.

Un tailleur sévère lui sculptait des hanches de grand-mère austère et la couleur ne flattait pas son teint déjà si pâle. Les cernes violettes d'une nuit agitée ornaient son visage doux. La touffe de cheveux légèrement ondulée était remonté en une queue de cheval où les efforts mit à la faire étaient visibles. Entre ses mains tenait un paquet de dossier qui penchait dangereusement de tous côtés, pouvant d'un instant à l'autre glisser à terre. Ses yeux, dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le manque de sommeil, bougeaient rapidement d'un côté à l'autre.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte. « _Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques_ » figurait en toutes les lettres sur le devant de celle-ci, suivit de « _Directrice: Hermione Granger_». La porte de bois s'ouvrit sur un bureau assez luxueux, composé de quelques meubles et d'une fenêtre magique. Il faisait clair aujourd'hui et depuis la chute de Voldemort, le temps n'avait pas changer. Quelques fois, on pouvait même entendre quelques oiseaux gazouiller.

La pile de dossier atterrit sans grandes grâces sur le bureau et sa propriétaire fit de même en s'asseyant sur la chaise ensorcelée qui venait de la rattraper de justesse. Elle sortit sa baguette en bois de houx et crin de licorne, de 24,5cm, qui remplaçait son ancienne baguette. Celle-ci lui manquait toujours malgré les années passées mais elle s'était faites à l'idée qu'elle ne l'utiliserait plus jamais. Après un rapide « Accio » et quelques autres sortilèges plus tard, une tasse en porcelaine française, emplit de thé à la cannelle, fumait entre ses doigts. L'odeur agréable détendait ses muscles déjà endoloris.

Elle prit quelques gorgées puis soupira de contentement. Ses efforts pour commencer sa journée tranquillement furent de courte durée. Par la porte laissée entrouverte, deux petites notes voletèrent jusqu'à elle.

- Percy, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait beau arriver la première, à 5h du matin, elle était souvent suivit de près par Percy Weasley. Le rouquin avait à nouveau gravi petit à petit les échelons malgré sa mauvaise réputation après son étroite collaboration avec l'ex-directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, Bartemius Croupton Senior. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des notes pour rester en contact à propos de leurs travaux et de leurs futurs projets ou de ceux en cours.

Après l'échec presqu'inévitable de sa relation avec Ronald Weasley, le petit frère de Percy, elle s'était imperceptiblement rapprochée de ce garçon si mystérieux et sérieux. Ils étaient sortit ensemble quelques mois mais avait reconsidéré ce choix et d'un accord commun, ils s'étaient séparés.

Elle attrapa les deux mots pour ouvrir le premier:

_Chère directrice,_  
_J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passé car, pour ma part, mon voyage en Russie n'a pas tout à fait été une réussite. Je ne me souvenais pas que les Russes étaient aussi peu commodes, si je peux me permettre. Après avoir mal prononcé un mot au bout de quelques jours d'intenses négociations, je me suis littéralement fait jeter du pays. Je pense que Monsieur le directeur ne va pas être très content. Mais parlons de vous, comment avance votre projet top-secret dont-je-n'ai-pas-le-droit-de-connaitre-le-moindre-détail? J'attends avec impatience de connaître la vérité sur cette nouvelle grande révolution que vous allez engendrer; la dernière fut particulièrement, je dirais, étonnante._

_Avec mes sincères salutations,_  
_Percy Weasley._

Son sourire reprit de plus belle. Il avait l'art de placer les mots comme il se devait tout en restant poli. Ces petits mots lui avaient toujours fait plaisir. Tout en réfléchissant à une réponse, elle ouvrit le second papier.

_Madame,_  
_Vous êtes officiellement convoqué à une réunion d'urgence qui aura lieu au niveau deux dans la salle 747 à 11h, ce matin._

_Cordialement,_  
_Finch Ollerton._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Elle n'aimait pas le nouveau directeur du département de la justice magique. Il était désagréable avec tout le monde et elle se demandait encore comment il avait pu être élu sans « pistons », bien qu'il ne soit pas un incapable. Elle soupira avant de décider de s'atteler à la pile de dossiers sur son bureau

Sa montre indiquait 10h55; elle était en retard sur son planning. Se pressant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, elle appuya avec plus d'insistance que voulut sur le bouton, laissant transparaitre son stresse. Lorsqu'enfin, le bruit clair indiquant l'arrivée de son carrosse retentit, il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes pour atteindre le deuxième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un ascenseur remplit à ras-bord et elle se trouva une place, tant bien que mal, entre deux Langues-de-plomb qui faisaient bien une tête de plus qu'elle.

- Allez, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

_Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique,__ chanta une voix._

Elle put enfin respirer et après une seconde de grandes inspirations, elle se remit en marche vers la salle 747. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait s'y rendre et elle trouva rapidement jusqu'à la porte ou attendait déjà quelques personnes. Elle reconnaissait le directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magique ainsi que le directeur de la coopération magique internationale qu'elle salua d'un mouvement de tête. Il y avait un binôme d'aurors qu'elle avait vu quelque fois, trois hommes qui tenaient chacun une mallette noire et une jeune femme qui avait l'air encore plus coincé qu'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Finch arriva accompagné par sa secrétaire et un homme maigrelet. Il ouvrit la porte sans un mot et chacun prit place autour de tables placées en cercle. Elle sortit un bloc note de la poche de sa jupe et un stylo pour prendre des notes. Relevant la tête, elle remarqua que deux chaises restaient libre de propriétaire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui pouvait bien manquer à l'appel stricte du directeur Finch.

- Bien, commençons. Je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre ici afin de vous parlez d'un problème constant que tout le monde connait.

«_ Demander ?_» s'indigna-t-elle mentalement, il avait plutôt ordonner, oui.

- Il y a de cela tout juste trois ans, La mage noir, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tombait...

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, même après la chute de Voldemort, il restait beaucoup de personne qui l'appelait par ce surnom, comme s'il le craignait toujours. Elle avait souvent mené campagne contre cela, mais les faits étant trop ressent et les pertes trop grandes, elle s'était résignée à entendre son pseudonyme.

- ... et nous pensions tous que grâce à cela, la paix reviendrait dans le monde magique. Mais, nous savons aussi tous que ce n'est pas le cas et que la criminalité n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis. Que ce soit quelques incidents notoires aux enlèvements, chacun à fait la une de la presse ou presque. J'ai donc demander une réunion aujourd'hui...

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur deux hommes à l'air désolé et passablement honteux. Le premier était assez fin et grand, une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille sur la tête et de petites lunettes rondes au bout du nez. Un air enfantin, presqu'angélique, ornait son visage et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dessinait sur son front. Le deuxième était la meilleure amie d'Hermione, la benjamine des Weasley. Hermione leur fit un grand sourire qu'ils lui rendirent en l'apercevant.

Le couple s'étaient rendu compte que leur idée de faire équipe en tant qu'aurors n'était pas une bonne idée car chacun surprotégeait l'autre. Ils s'étaient alors séparés, ce qui ne les empêchait pourtant pas de passer tout leur temps libre ensemble. Ils avaient prévu leur mariage en mars et Ginny ne pensait qu'aux préparatifs depuis l'annonce officielle, c'était sûrement la cause de leur léger retard.

- ... pour vous parler du problème des mangemorts, dit le ministre en leur lançant un regard désapprobateur. Celui-ci devient de plus en plus conséquent et j'aimerais y remédier rapidement, mes précepteurs n'ayant pas cru bon de s'y intéresser plus que ça.

En effet, les directeurs du département de la justice s'étaient succédés tour à tour depuis trois ans et on parlait presque d'un poste « maudit ». Après cette annonce, les chuchotements allaient bon train dans la petite assemblée. Hermione, quant à elle, se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sa convocation car son département ne s'occupait nullement des mangemorts mais plus, des autres créatures que les Hommes pensaient être des être inférieurs.

- Bien, haussa-t-il le ton pour récupérer le silence, je vais donc à présent vous parlez du plan mise en place pour les arrêter. J'ai déjà étudié ce plan avec les quelques aurors ici présent et nous avons donc défini quelque chose ou tout le monde aurait un rôle bien précis. Tout d'abord nous avons vaguement entendu parler d'une infiltration des mangemorts chez les géants comme aux temps de... C'est donc pour cela que Mlle Granger est présente.

Tout-à-coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la dénommée Granger qui rougit fortement. Bien qu'elle ait un poste important et des responsabilités, la jeune femme avait parfois des réflexes de petites filles et cela faisait bien rire Harry.

- Vous qui vous vous connaissez bien en peuples et créatures autres qu'humaines, vous serez-t-il possible d'expliquer les détails complexes du discours à tenir envers les géants aux aurors qui partiront en mission là-bas?  
- Euh..., elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bie... Bien sûr, dois-je le faire maintenant ?  
- Non, évidemment, dit-il sur un fond de sarcasme et d'ironie. Les groupes doivent partir dans cinq jours donc vous irez leur expliquer durant leur prochaine réunion qui se tiendra dans trois jours. Vous recevrez un mot qui vous indiquera le lieu et l'heure exact. Parlons maintenant du rôle de...

Elle ne suivit plus ce qui se disait durant le reste de la réunion. Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle faisait déjà la liste de ce qu'elle savait sur les géants. Hermione se voyait déjà faire ses recherches et établir un dossier, arborant fièrement ses connaissances. La réunion se termina et elle l'a quitta précipitamment sans pour autant oublié de saluer vaguement de la main ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle tenait un carnet de notes et les feuilles s'accumulaient. Il y avait des notes écrites à la va-vite, des articles de journaux, des textes de lois, et tout ce qui pouvait un temps soit peu à la réussite de cette mission. Elle savait que par des fois elle en faisait trop mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione était penchée sur son bureau, une goutte de sueur glissait doucement sur sa joue et une mèche pendait mollement devant ses yeux.

- Tu travailles trop, tu le sais ça?

Au son de cette voix mélodieuse, sa meilleure amie releva la tête. Elle était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. La rouquine lui sourit mais ses yeux doux exprimait plus l'idée d'une punition si elle continuait ainsi. Elle avait hérité cette expression de sa mère et lorsqu'elles avaient remarqué ça ensemble, elle avait beaucoup rit.

- Je te dérange?  
- Bien sûr que non voyons, je vais te faire une place.

Elle se leva en faisant tomber au passage quelques feuilles qui trainaient sur ses genoux et dégagea une chaise près de son bureau. La rouquine s'assit délicatement tandis que son amie fit de même pendant que son fauteuil la rattrapait de justesse. S'il avait une conscience, il devait bien se demander quel malheur l'avait envoyer faire un boulot aussi fatiguant.

- Alors, dis-moi, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? J'imagine que ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de voir ta meilleure amie?  
- Mais du tout, tu te trompes, tu me manquais juste c'est tout.  
- Je connais cette tête Ginevra Weasley, vous avez quelque chose à me dire et je veux savoir ce qu'il en retourne immédiatement.

Elle avait pris le ton de Molly et celui-ci, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas réellement sa mère en face, faisait toujours frémir la rouquine. Un silence s'installa tandis que cette dernière réfléchissait à une manière d'aborder le sujet et Hermione attendait sagement qu'elle trouve ses mots. Sa réflexion s'interrompit lorsqu'une pile de vieux dossiers s'effondra dans un coin de la pièce, faisant sur sauter les deux jeunes femmes. Après un fou rire partagée, la conversation reprit:

- Et bien tu vois...  
- Oui? Enfin non, là, je ne vois rien.  
- Très drôle, articula-t-elle, tu ne fais que compliquer les choses !  
- Oh excuse-moi mon petit bout, je ne t'interromprais plus.

Hermione lui sourit et Ginny lui envoya un regard de biais.

- J'allais donc te dire que; et bien tu vois, les grandes personnes qui s'apprécient beaucoup ont des relations particulières entre elles et, non; laisse-moi continuer...

Son interlocutrice venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour manifester qu'elle n'était pas une gamine de cinq ans qui ne connaissait rien à la vie mais elle se ravisa après cette réponse.

- Et normalement ils se protègent pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise... Et bien je crois que nous avons une mauvaise surprise...

La mâchoire d'Hermione pendait dans le vide tandis que Ginny la priait des yeux de ne pas faire cette tête.

- Tu veux dire... Que tu... Je Veux... Tu es enceinte?  
- Exactement et je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Harry. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle, j'ai un peu peur qu'il prenne mal cette nouvelle, la rouquine fit la moue.  
- Tu vas le garder de tout façon donc il vaut mieux lui dire le plus tôt possible avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par un « heureux » hasard.  
- Tu as raison, dit-elle en souriant.  
- J'ai toujours raison.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un fou rire nerveux puis papotèrent pendant un long moment au sujet du futur prénom de bébé et de tout ce qui le concernait. L'ex rouge et or était aux anges, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait gâtée le fils ou la fille Potter et s'imaginait déjà dans 9 mois.

Il était 15h pile lorsqu'elle arriva devant une grande porte de bois. Le mot qu'elle avait reçu dans la matinée (au dernier moment comme elle s'y était attendu) lui indiquait cette salle ainsi que cette heure précise sans plus amples informations. Elle avait beau avoir tenté de réduire le nombre de ses recherches à ce qui restait de primordiale, elle avait vraiment l'impression que le dossier ne s'était pourtant pas aminci. Elle le tenait à bout de bras et devait bien pesé 4kg. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, celui-ci tangua dans ses bras tandis que quelqu'un la rattrapait de justesse alors qu'elle tombait, entrainée par son paquetage.


	3. Persona non grata

**Alors tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier mrscallie et AimaiYume pour leur review, ce sont mes premières et ça me fait tellement plaisir que j'en ai sauté de joie !  
**

**mrscallie:** Effectivement c'est travaillé m'enfin, je sais que certaines personnes passent encore plus de temps sur leur chapitre que moi. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Percy est dans la fiction mais c'est comme ça. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas non plus si on va entendre parler de lui... Je suis totalement imprévisible, c'est dingue ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**AimaiYume: **Merci ! Avec moi tu ne devrais jamais être sûre de rien ! Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, mon esprit est imprévisible et je ne saurais qu'en temps voulu ce que les mangemorts vont faire, en gros, je suis dans la même attente que vous. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi .

**En fait, ce chapitre était déjà écrit mais je ne voulais pas le poster tout de suite, d'abord parce que comme ça j'ai déjà pu écrire une partie du chapitre suivant (certes une toute petite partie mais une partie quand-même) et puis aussi parce qu'il fallait que je le relise et j'ai horreur de relire ce que je viens d'écrire.**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si quelque chose vous déplait, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Une excellente lecture à vous,  
**

**Lyli M.  
**

**Chapitre 2: Persona non grata**

La porte cliqua tandis que la serrure tournait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La lumière s'alluma lorsque l'interrupteur se baissa et le canapé fit une place à la demoiselle après que le paquet de course fut déposé sur la table basse. Une tomate roula sur le verre alors que le sachet remplit à ra-bord tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas s'effondrer face à la gravité. Hermione soupira et étendit ses jambes sur les coussins de cuir noir sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. La journée avait été épuisante pour elle et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à présent c'était dormir.

Pourtant, les dossiers s'accumulaient déjà sur son bureau et elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cela comme ça; son poste important l'en empêcher (sa conscience aussi). Elle se leva après un soupir pour traîner des pieds dans l'escalier. Son ventre gargouilla alors qu'elle arrivait au palier de l'étage. Tant pis, elle irait manger lorsqu'elle redescendrait. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas maigre, Hermione n'avait pas l'allure d'une baleine. Sa peau collait à ses os et son ventre plat, ses hanches parfaitement structurées ainsi que sa taille marquée lui donnait un corps parfait. Et ce corps, elle le cachait sous des vêtements peu adaptés à cette morphologie.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, attrapant un jogging qui trainait sur le lit, elle entreprit de se changer mais s'arrêta net devant le miroir alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout en enlevant ses collants. Elle fit une grimace désobligeante. Il n'y avait que des défauts qui ressortaient à ses yeux. Sa peau blanchâtre, ses cheveux désobéissants, ... Elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point elle pouvait être belle et ce n'était pas ses maigres conquêtes qui allait changer ça.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'en vérité, les hommes la pensait insaisissable. Vous savez, le genre de personnes qui est bien trop parfait pour qu'il veuille sortir avec vous. C'était exactement le cas ici. Elle effrayait les hommes et inversement, elle était trop timide pour aller vers eux. Avec Ron, ça avait pris des années pour ne durer que quelques mois tandis que pour Percy, c'en avait découlé tout seul, comme une évidence.

Elle soupira encore puis termina de s'habiller et alla dans son bureau. Là, celui-ci était recouvert d'une monstrueuse quantité de dossiers. Seul des yeux expérimentés aurait pu le retrouver à travers la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le seul autre meuble, à part une lampe, qui était une chaise. Après quelques signatures, elle tomba sur un paquet qui était encore fermer. En l'ouvrant, elle se remémorait de quelle façon elle l'avait obtenu.

**FLASH-BACK:**

Il était 15h pile lorsqu'elle arriva devant une grande porte de bois. Le mot qu'elle avait reçu dans la matinée (au dernier moment comme elle s'y était attendue) lui indiquait cette salle ainsi que cette heure précise sans plus amples informations. Elle avait beau avoir tenté de réduire le nombre de ses recherches à ce qui restait de primordiale, elle avait vraiment l'impression que le dossier ne s'était pourtant pas aminci. Elle le tenait à bout de bras et il devait bien pesé 4kg. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, celui-ci tangua dans ses bras tandis que quelqu'un la rattrapait de justesse alors qu'elle tombait, entrainée par son paquetage. Ses yeux noisettes se fermèrent automatiquement, crispés, alors qu'elle attendait le choc de sa rencontre avec le sol. Mais ce dernier ne vint pas et elle releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un océan bleu azur. Elle se sentait légère, comme flottant à travers le ciel. Elle ressentait presque la légère brise du vent lorsqu'une voie agaçante retentit à ses oreilles.

- Tu fais toujours des entrées remarquées et gracieuses, Granger.

Cette voix toujours aimable qu'elle n'avait pourtant plus entendu depuis Poudlard, cette voix, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Elle détourna un instant les yeux du regard d'azur pour celui nuageux. Elle constata qu'il avait encore pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Ses muscles s'étaient également développés et pour le plus grand plaisir de la gente féminine, il avait abandonné la coupe au bol, bien que ses cheveux soient toujours courts. Ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas, par ailleurs, c'était le charisme qu'il dégageait.

- Ferme la bouche où tu vas baver et je préfèrerais ne pas voir ça.

Il était plus courtois avec le trio d'or depuis qu'il avait été sauvé du feudeymon durant la bataille de Poudlard mais il restait distant si bien qu'en trois ans, elle avait du le croiser trois fois tout au plus. Bien évidemment elle l'avait vu de loin et ne s'était jamais attardé pour lui adresser le moindre mot. En tout cas, il avait l'air de se souvenir encore d'elle. Bien mal lui en fasse.

Après cette remarque désobligeante, elle se retourna pour remercier l'inconnu qui l'avait rattraper mais par malchance, il avait déjà disparu. Elle revint à Malefoy qui avait également disparu. Elle se retrouva donc seule, encore observée par des yeux curieux, un énorme parquet entre les bras. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry décida de faire son apparition.

- Hermione ! Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude. Viens, je t'emmène dans la salle de réunion.

Elle suivit son meilleur ami, traversant plusieurs couloirs pour atteindre une salle dont la porte passait presqu'inaperçu. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et qu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de croiser le regard de plus d'une vingtaine de personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées dans leur conversation pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, ils se remirent petit à petit à parler, brisant le silence froid qui avait accompagné son entrée.

C'est avec des joues empourprées qu'elle s'installa près de la table qui lui avait été préparée. Elle déballa ses affaires, fit apparaître un projecteur puis une toile et demanda le silence mais personne ne l'écouta.

- Silence ! S'écria Harry, voulant lui venir en aide.

Cela la fit rougir de plus belle mais elle obtint l'attention quémandé. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle et elle, elle avait du mal à ne pas baisser la tête. Prenant une petite voix, elle commença doucement son exposé de la situation. Plus les minutes avançaient plus elle prenait confiance et ses « élèves » étaient particulièrement attentif à son cours, jusqu'à prendre des notes. Après une demi-heure, elle referma le dossier sur la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez des questions?  
- Oui, moi.

Un jeune homme grand, brun sortit de la masse. De grands iris verts la contemplèrent avant d'ajouter d'une voix grave:

- Vous disiez que les géants pouvaient communiquer entre eux, mais nous, pouvons-nous communiquer avec eux?  
- Oui, j'ai du oublier de le mentionner. Les géants ont leur propre dialecte, très peu connu de nos services et le plus souvent, le Gurg, le chef, connait quelques mots anglais. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il vous faudra trouver un autre moyen de communication, par les gestes. Autre chose?  
- Quels genre de cadeaux doit-on fournir aux géants?

C'était un autre homme, plutôt fin, qui venait de prendre la parole et lui aussi, elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Les cadeaux ne vous seront obligatoires que si vous avez de la concurrence, sinon, ils peuvent mettre en confiance ou au contraire, beaucoup énerver vos interlocuteurs, donc à manier avec précaution.  
- Ne pourrait-on tout simplement pas vous emmener avec nous?

L'assemblée contenait donc un petit rigolo. Cette blague lui fit quelque peu perdre ses moyens et elle en resta coite.

- Très amusant Leroy ! On n'emmènera aucun civil pour cette mission, c'est trop dangereux et un point c'est tout.

Harry venait d'intervenir et ça dernière remarque referma le clapet à ce Leroy qui pensait déjà à une nouvelle blague à sortir.

- Je te remercie Hermione, tu peux nous laisser.

Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, quelques uns de ses collègues avaient sifflé Harry mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, leur envoyant un regard terrifiant. Personne ne pouvait oublier les relations qui liaient le trio d'or mais la brigade des aurors était essentiellement composée d'hommes et la testostérone en polluait l'air. La Gryffondor sortit donc de la salle avec des joues brûlantes et sous les regards affamés des mâles. Pourtant, il y avait parmi ces yeux, une paire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la séance, des yeux bleus azurs.

Elle sortit de la salle, baissant la poignée avec délicatesse pour ne pas marquer plus sa présence et en se retournant elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une magnifique chevelure rousse.

- Ron !

Hermione venait tout simplement de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami qu'elle voyait de moins en moins. Celui-ci la serra avec ferveur alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas même aperçu depuis déjà 2 mois.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, lui dit-elle en se détachant de lui.  
- On m'a envoyé te remettre ça.

Il lui tendit un paquet bien fermé et cacheté. Elle ne pu s'attarder à l'étudier plus longtemps car Ron avait posé une main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne peux pas rester bavarder plus longtemps, on m'attend mais il faudra qu'on se trouve un créneau.

Il ajouta un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de passer derrière elle et d'entrer dans la salle qu'elle avait précédemment quitté.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Elle sourit distraitement à ce souvenir. Elle savait que Ron et Harry faisaient partis de la mission de reconnaissance chez les Géants et malgré tant d'années, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour eux. Elle sortit de l'enveloppe un dossier où était écrit « **top secret**» en lettres grasses et rouges. Les sorciers avaient, décidément, vu trop de films moldus tels que James Bond. Le dossier, comme elle s'en doutait, contenait toutes les informations au sujet de l'opération des aurors mais également ce qui avait interpellé la sécurité à propos des incidents pouvant être liés aux mangemorts. Il y avait quelques trucs majeurs et bien que quelques années plutôt, elle se serait empressée de les lire, elle trouvait à présent que son travail ne concernait plus cette partie de sa vie et que par conséquent, elle ne devait plus s'y intéresser. Elle le referma d'un mouvement de bras puis le poussa vers un coin du bureau.

La journée suivante se passa dans une monotonie rassurante. Elle remplit dossiers sur dossiers, pris quelques tasses de café et fit passer quelques mots, en bref, rien de spécialement intéressant. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle décida de faire un tour par le bureau de Percy. Le niveau où se trouvait ce dernier était sur son chemin et arrivé devant la porte ouverte, elle fut déçue de constater que celui-ci était vide. Il était tard, certes, mais il s'en allait toujours à des heures impossibles comme elle. La lampe était encore allumée sur son bureau, elle en déduit donc qu'il était toujours dans les parages. Elle le verrait bien une autre fois. Elle salua le gardien dans le grand hall avant disparaître par une des nombreuses cheminées du ministère. C'est en arrivant chez elle que sa journée fut tout à coup moins monotone. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir à travers les flammes vertes, une silhouette noire disparaître, avant de lâcher un petit cri de terreur.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va?

La maison était sens dessus-dessous. Sa table en verre était rayée, certains vases jonchaient au sol, en mille morceaux. L'étage qu'elle n'avait pas osé aller voir, lui, était dans un état encore pire que le rez-de-chaussée. Sa chambre était dans un désordre qu'elle ne pouvait supporter et il ne valait mieux pas entrer dans le bureau qui déjà, en temps normal, n'était pas très rangé, mais à présent, plus aucun dossier n'était à sa place et une centaine de feuilles se mélangeaient au sol.

- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc. Sa maison est protégée par ses sorts et elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à trouver quelqu'un chez elle.  
- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle a activé ses sorts?  
- Je connais Hermione, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'elle oublie.  
- Pourrais-je lui poser deux, trois questions? J'en ai besoin pour mon rapport.

Harry discutait avec un des aurors qu'elle avait côtoyé durant le réunion. Ils s'étaient placés à l'écart pour qu'elle ne les entende pas mais elle n'était ni sénile, ni sourde et bien qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de son coin après avoir appelé son meilleur ami, elle avait toujours une capacité à assimiler sans vraiment écouter.

- Mlle Granger? Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ezniack Taylor, nous nous sommes parlés hier durant la réunion, vous me reconnaissez?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux vides mais hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça mais c'est mon travail. Voilà, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez remarqué la disparition d'un objet quelconque? Non? Et ces derniers jours, vous ne vous êtes jamais senti suivie ou observé? Il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes avec votre système de sécurité? Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect?

A chaque fois elle hochait négativement la tête, toujours perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. C'était incompréhensible pour elle, une élève si brillante qu'on n'en voit qu'une fois dans un siècle. Elle avait eu la mention optimale à tous ses ASPICS et c'était une des plus jeunes ministres d'un département alors comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un avait pu rentrer chez elle aussi facilement et saccager sa maison.

- J'en ai fini avec les questions. Je pense que nous allons vous assigner quelques aurors cette nuit, bien que je ne crois pas que cet inconnu revienne de si tôt.  
- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je peux me défendre toute seule.

Elle venait enfin de prononcer un mot et même plus, une phrase entière, en une heure et plus de silence. Tout le monde resta bouche-bée un instant devant celle qui venait subitement de se lever du canapé, se tenant debout alors qu'elle était resté en position fœtal depuis le début.

- Tu es sûre Hermione ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis il faut que je range toute cette pagaille.  
- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Allez tout le monde, on remballe ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin tous sa demeure et qu'elle fut seule, elle se mit à contempler le désastre qui s'étendait à ses pieds. De manière compulsive, elle se mit à ranger son salon.

- Aïe.

Un bout de verre venait de lui trancher la main lorsqu'elle l'avait ramassé. Celui-ci retomba à terre tandis qu'elle regardait sa main se teinter du liquide chaud et rougeâtre. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, fondant en larme. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était à bout et c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Seule dans ce silence, ses larmes résonnaient comme le cri du cœur.

Le jour se levait et les volets n'étant pas fermé, la lumière s'infiltra dans la petit maison. L'ancienne Gryffondor était toujours à la même place. Elle avait mit un certain temps à se calmer et s'était endormi à cause de l'épuisement très tard dans la nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, poussant un grognement, et s'étira. Le désordre était toujours là, tout autour d'elle. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et remarqua que celle-ci collait. La sang avait séché au cours de la nuit. Il y avait à présent une flaque près de ses pieds et son avant-bras avait une texture bizarre. Elle irait travaillée comme à son habitude et c'est pour cela qu'avant de faire du rangement, elle devait prendre une bonne douche.

En montant les escaliers, elle découvrit ce qu'elle avait préféré ignoré la veille. L'étage était tout simplement saccagé. Le haut de l'escalier était jonché de feuilles provenant du bureau et c'est en passant devant que les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Tout le travail qu'elle avait fait se mélangeait à celui qu'elle aurait du faire pendant la soirée. Elle fit quelques pas en avant avant de se résigner et faire demi-tour vers la salle de bain, la seule pièce encore vivable de la maison. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien, détendant ses muscles, calmant ses nerfs. La buée avait emplit la pièce. Elle sortit, attrapa une serviette et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de sa chambre. Elle prit les quelques vêtements qui pendaient encore aux cintres de l'armoire et essaya de se concocter une tenue décente.

Il lui restait une bonne heure avant de pouvoir prendre son poste et son bureau étant le plus proche et le plus chambouler, elle commencerait par là. Elle ramassa d'abord les feuilles à terre puis se mit en tête de les ranger dans les pochettes vides et selon ses souvenirs. C'est lorsqu'elle s'approcha du bureau qu'elle eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle fixa d'abord l'endroit, puis s'éloigna un peu comme pour contempler la vue d'ensemble avant d'essayer de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu être là et disparaître pendant la soirée. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se souvint du dossier que Ron lui avait confié après la réunion.

- Non c'est pas possible..., se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il n'était pas là, ni sous les feuilles qu'elle retournait, mettant du désordre dans l'ordre précaire, ni sur le bureau où il avait eu sa place. Effondrée au milieu de la pièce, ses mains enfouis au fond de ses cheveux, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse et se leva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse les aurors avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent car c'était aujourd'hui le grand départ. Elle espérait y arriver à temps. Elle attrapa une veste et des ballerines qu'elle enfila d'un coup puis pris de la poudre de cheminette avant de prononcer tout haut « Ministère de la magie ! ».

Il y avait encore peu de personnes à cette heure-ci et c'est pour cela que l'heure du départ avait été prévu si tôt. Elle se dirigea presque en courant vers les ascenseurs. Appuyer fortement sur le bouton, ne le ferait pas arrivé plus vite, elle le savait pertinemment mais ce réflexe humain n'était pas contrôlable. Le bruit cristallin indiquant l'ouverture des portes résonna et elle se précipitait à l'intérieur. Le trajet fut long et laborieux, jamais elle n'avait remarqué que ces moyens de transports étaient si long. Enfin, elle arriva à l'étage des aurors et lorsque la porte fut à sa portée, elle s'écroula presque sur la poignée, à bout de souffle.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elles mais beaucoup moins qu'il n'en n'aurait fallu.

- Hermione ! Ça va? S'inquiéta sa meilleure amie rouquine en accourant vers elle.  
- Non, ils sont déjà partit?  
- Oui, tu viens de les louper de peu, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?  
- Tu ne sais pas où ils sont allés?  
- Euh... Non... C'est top secret... Harry... Hermione tu es sûre que ça va?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repartit de plus belle par l'endroit où elle était venue. Si les autres aurors ne savaient pas où ils étaient partis alors il ne restait qu'une personne apte à connaître cette destination; Finch Ollerton. Son bureau se trouvait au niveau deux et il ne pouvait qu'être là. Les deux grandes portes majestueuses étaient fermées lorsqu'elle arriva mais si lui n'était pas là, sa secrétaire l'était forcément et elle l'attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. La Rouge et Or frappa quatre coup une fois qu'elle pu reprendre une respiration digne de ce nom. Le « oui » gracieux et clair lui permit d'entrer. La secrétaire, une jeune femme blonde, la regarda un instant avant de retourner à la paperasse.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
- Non mais il faut absolument que je vois le Ministre maintenant.  
- Désolé, le ministre ne reçoit pas, sauf sur rendez-vous.  
- Je suis la ministre de Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, Hermione Granger et j'exige de voir Monsieur le Ministre maintenant, c'est urgent.

La blonde venait tout à coup de se redresser en entendant le nom de la jeune femme. Il était vrai qu'Hermione ne quittait presque jamais son bureau mais de là à ne pas connaître sa tête, c'était exagéré vu ses antécédents.

- Je suis désolé Madame mais Monsieur le Ministre est en voyage d'affaire et il ne rentrera que dans une semaine.


End file.
